Hanbunko
by Amy Naoyuki
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke berpacaran dengan Naruto Uzumaki". Itulah kalimat yang sekarang terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Sakura. Sejak kapan Sasuke menyukai sesama jenis? Mana mungkin? SasuSaku fanfiction. Gaje, OOC.
1. Careless

Konnichiwa minna-saaaan~

Saya baru disini dan ini fic perdana sayaaa :D

Senpai-senpai sekalian, mohon bantuannya ya :D

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke berpacaran dengan Naruto Uzumaki". Itulah kalimat yang sekarang terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Sakura. Sejak kapan Sasuke menyukai sesama jenis? Mana mungkin??

* * *

**Hanbunko**

**By : Amy Naouyuki  
**

**Genre : Romance/Humour**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh dibawah ini sepenuhnya hak milik Om Masahi Kishimoto. kalo judul sama ringtone hape Saku ngopas dari lagu Stereopony. Pst, saya cuma pinjem aja tapi gak bilang-bilang.**

**WARNING! OC, OOC!**

**Flame diterima :D  
**

**

* * *

**_ZRASSSSSHH_

Hujan deras membasahi kota Tokyo, begitu pula dengan mata emerald gadis berambut pink yang tak kunjung berhenti menitikkan air mata.

'_Hanbunko shita ai no kakera o, ima demo mada motte masu ka..'_

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang digenggamnya sedari tadi berdering. Dengan setengah hati ia mengangkat telepon.

" Hei Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang di seberang sana, dari nada bicaranya tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Hn" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kau menangis?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Aku sedang malas bicara"

"Tapi-"

_TUT TUT TUT_

Sakura menutup telepon. Ia menghela napas. Sungguh pikirannya sedang kacau balau. Ia merebahkan badannya di kasur kesayangannya seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Hh.. Tidak mungkin.." ucap Sakura lirih.

_TIT TIRIT TIT_

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi, kali ini e-mail. Sakura meraih ponselnya.

"_Hei aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi belum tentu berita itu benar. Kau memang melihatnya, tapi mungkin saja semua itu bukan seperti yang kau kira. Ayolah Sakura, jangan percaya gosip sial itu. Berhentilah menangis. Oke"_

Setelah membacanya, Sakura langsung menutup ponselnya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Baka Ino"

(FLASHBACK)

Sore itu Sakura sedang berjalan menuju ke parkiran sepedanya. Baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti, teringat akan sesuatu.

"Oh iya, aku belum mengembalikan buku perpustakaan. Gawat kalau aku didenda besok" ujarnya.

Sejurus kemudian dia kembali menyusuri lorong-lorong yang barusan dia lewati. Saat itu sekolah sudah sepi, karena memang sudah hampir petang. Sakura berjalan dengan gontai, di telinganya masih terngiang-ngiang perkataan temannya tadi siang.

"_Uchiha Sasuke berpacaran dengan Naruto Uzumaki"_

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Sakura tersedak . Ia jelas tidak percaya, namun sedari tadi di pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang hal yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana jika itu benar? Sudah enam bulan ini ia memendam perasaan kepada seniornya itu, namun Sakura belum punya keberanian yang cukup untuk mengungkapkannya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia melihat sosok yang sedari tadi menggeliat di pikirannya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sedang termenung sambil membaca buku plus memakai kacamata. Disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu, Sakura dengan senang hati menikmatinya.

"Hm, dilihat dari manapun dia memang menarik" pikir Sakura.

Tapi entah kenapa di sekolahnya ini, Sasuke tidak begitu populer. Walaupun Sasuke kaya, tampan dan pintar, namun setahu Sakura, hanya dirinyalah yang menyukai Sasuke. Tidak seperti Sai, Shikamaru, atau Kiba yang punya sederet fangirl yang meneriakkan nama mereka tiap pagi. Mungkin karena Sasuke terlalu sering menyendiri, dan tidak menunjukkan daya tariknya. Atau mungkin Sasuke benar-benar homo?

"Tidak tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Berpikirlah positif, Sakura. Mana mungkin dia ho- eh? Lho?" kalimat yang terurai di pikiran Sakura mendadak terpotong setelah ia melihat sosok Naruto yang menghampiri Sasuke lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto dan kemudian Sasuke mulai melepaskan kancing seragamnya satu per satu.

Sakura yang melihatnya langsung sweatdropped dan berlari meninggalkan mereka. Ia tidak memperdulikan hujan yang membasahinya. Ia tidak peduli dengan buku yang ia pinjam. Ia juga tidak peduli kalau besok dia akan didenda karena belum mengembalikan buku perpustakaan. Ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang, menerobos angin. Kejadian tadi masih terekam dengan jelas, bahkan sangat jelas di otak Sakura.

"Jadi.. Jadi gosip itu benar.. Tidak.. Tidak mungkin..Tapi itu tadi.."

"AAARGHH TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!"

_-Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke-_

"Uh.. Naruto cukup.. Ini sudah batasku.." desah Sasuke.

"Bersabarlah.. Sebentar lagi.. Bagian bawah belum merah.." jawab Naruto.

"Uh.. Sakit.. Pelan-pelan.." Sasuke mengaduh lagi.

"Iya iya.. Aduh gatal.." jawab Naruto.

"Ah.. Uh.. Panas.. Naruto.. Hentikan.. Kumohon..ahh" teriak Sasuke

" Heh diamlah bocah! Tadi kan kau yang minta dikerokin! Baka"

(END OF FLASHBACK)

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

Aduh, mataku rasanya sakit sekali. Sial, gara-gara si Uchiha itu aku jadi seperti ini. Nanti Ino pasti bakal menasehatiku panjang lebar. Pasti teman-teman masih ramai membicarakan gosip itu. Mereka juga pasti tidak mengira kalau aku sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kalau aku boleh memilih, lebih baik kemarin aku langsung pulang saja, masa bodoh dengan buku perpustakaan. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kemarin aku taruh mana ya bukunya?

_BRUKK_

Aku terjatuh. Kertas-kertas yang aku pegang pun berserakan di lantai, sial.

"Whoa, maaf! Aku tidak melihatmu tadi! Maaf ya! Biar aku bantu membereskan bukumu!" kata seseorang di hadapanku.

"Sialan.." aku mendongak.

"Hehe, maaf yaa. Aku benar-benar tidak melihat tadi" ujar si penabrak mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri dengan tampang tak berdosa. Cih, sial! Ternyata dia!

"Aku bisa sendiri" kataku singkat seraya mengambil kertas-kertas yang masih berserakan dan meninggalkan pria menjengkelkan itu. Dari jauh aku mendengar dia menggerutu. Biar saja, salahmu menabrakku. Dasar, Uzumaki Naruto sialan.

Sesampainya di kelas, Ino langsung menghampiriku.

"Hei Sakura, aku ada kabar bagus untukmu!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kabar apa? Uchiha Sasuke sudah diresmikan bahwa ia penyuka sejenis?" jawabku asal.

"Hee bukan!" ujar Ino bersemangat.

"Bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih?" kataku lagi.

"Bukan juga!" jawabnya sambil menggeleng penuh arti. Lama-lama aku penasaran juga.

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku.

"Dengar ya, tadi aku diberitahu oleh Hinata. Kemarin dia berencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Tetapi karena ada ujian susulan akhirnya ia pulang sore. Hinata meminta Naruto untuk bertemu saat itu. Tapi Naruto bilang dia tidak bisa karena ada urusan dengan Sasuke.." jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Urusan ya katanya.. Huh, lalu berita bagusnya apa?" tanyaku kemudian, aku mulai penasaran.

"Ih sabar sedikit dong, Haruno. Naruto bilang kalau Sasuke sakit" ujar Ino.

"Bohong. Jelas-jelas kemarin aku melihat mereka berduaan" kataku mulai kesal.

"Hei-hei dengarkan aku dulu. Hh.." Ino menghela nafas.

" Lalu, karena Hinata penasaran, akhirnya ia membuntuti Naruto, dan ternyata mereka-"

"Hei, nona yang di belakang! Coba kerjakan soal di depan! Daritadi sensei perhatikan mengobrol saja" perintah Kakashi-sensei menunjuk Ino. Fuh, untung saja bukan aku.

"Pst, ceritanya dilanjutkan nanti saja ya" kata Ino setengah berbisik.

"Oh ya, Haruno Sakura. Kurenai-sensei mencarimu. Katanya kau diminta menemuinya saat istirahat nanti. Kalau tidak salah tentang buku perpustakaan yang kau pinjam" kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Sial, lagi" umpatku.

* * *

"Sial lagi, sial lagi, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, ya Tuhan malang sekali nasibku" umpatku setelah beberapa langkah menjauhi perpustakaan. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah bisa melupakan sedikit hal kemarin. Mungkin benar kata Ino, aku harus percaya. Mana mungkin orang seperti Sasuke menyukai sesama jenis? Kalau si Naruto itu sih bisa saja. Eh tapi Naruto kan mesum. Dia sering kepergok mengintip ruang ganti. Pernah waktu itu Ino memukulnya karena dia salah masuk ke toilet wanita. Tapi aku heran, kenapa Hinata menyukainya ya? Tunggu, kalau misal Naruto tidak menerima cinta Hinata berarti dia sudah menyukai orang lain ya? Jangan-jangan itu Sasuke? Eh tapi Hinata kan cantik dan pintar, mana mungkin Naruto menolaknya. Tapi Hinata itu pemalu. Padahal Naruto kan blak-blakan dan cerewet. Apa Hinata bisa tahan punya pacar seperti Naruto? Lebih baik dia punya pacar seperti Neji. Tapi kan Neji saudaranya ya. Mungkin Shikamaru cocok. Sai juga sepertinya, apa Kiba saja ya? Eh? Aku ini sedang memikirkan apa sih?

Tiba-tiba ada mataku merekam dua sosok manusia yang menarik perhatianku. Mereka sedang duduk berdua di taman. Lho tunggu, rambut itu.. bukannya itu Sasuke?

* * *

**つづく**

* * *

Gimanaaa? Gaje kan? D:

Ayo ditunggu review nya, biar saya tau fic ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak :D

Akhir kata, R&R pleaaaaase!! xD


	2. Little By Little

JENG JENG JEEENG!! Saya kembali dengan persembahkan chapter 2 ini! Gak tau sih jadi lebih bagus atau malah sebaliknya D:

Okeeeeh, bales review duluu~

Kasumi : Makasihh, salam kenal Kasumi :D Waah gak suka yaoi ya? Kalo aku malah suka haha tapi tenang ajaa ak gak suka SasuNaru kok jadi gak bakal ada yaoi-an di fic Naruto saya! Hoho

Uchiha Evans : Sasuke nya OOC banget ya? Hahaha Iya masih prolog, sudah tak coba bikin alurnya jelas di chap ini, tapi gak tau jadi bener apa enggak, mohon reviewnya lagi nanti :D

Nona Biru Tua : Makasihh sarannya :D Tapi deskrip itu apa ya? Saya gak tau.. -plaaakk-

Angga Uchiha Haruno : Hehe iya. Makasih reviewnya :D

Sora Chand : Disini emang saya bikin seancur-ancurnya tuh imej Uchiha hahaha -digampar-

Nie Akanaru : Iyaa, salam kenal :D Ya enggak dong, kasihan Saku hehe

Hatake Nekoshi : Iyaa, bacanya Tsudzuku (bersambung) hehe . Dasar Sasuke emang tuh gak elit banget haha -ditabokin fangirls Sasu-

LuthMelody : Salam kenaal :D Oh ya maap2 hehe, kurang perhatian sma tanda baca, males sih -taboked-Nilai bhsa indo saya aja gak pernah lebih dari 8 (curcol). Makasih sarannya :D Okeeh, segera laksanakan! xD

Itsuki-neesan : Iya, salam kenaal :D Makasih, emang ini saya buat nanggung endingnya -alesan-

Green YupiCandy Chan : Makasihh, iya ini udah apdet :D

Aya-na Byakkun : Uchiha sekali2 harus dilecehkan, ohoho –dicekik sasu-

Pick-a-doo : Hehe maap2 deh, iya ni udah :D

Makasih buat review2 nya! Saya sudah berusaha merungangi kesalahan sebaik mungkin, tapi kalo masih jelek ya maklum lah, manusia kan banyak salah –alesan-

Mohon review nya lagi di akhir acara!

Hajimemashou!

* * *

Tiba-tiba mataku merekam dua sosok manusia yang menarik perhatianku. Mereka sedang duduk berdua di taman. Lho tunggu, rambut itu.. bukannya itu Sasuke?

* * *

**Hanbunko**

**By : Amy Naouyuki  
**

**Genre : Romance/Humour**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh dibawah ini sepenuhnya hak milik Om Masahi Kishimoto. kalo judul sama ringtone hape Saku ngopas dari lagu Stereopony. Pst, saya cuma pinjem aja tapi gak bilang-bilang.**

**WARNING! Gaje, OOC!**

**Flame diterima :D**

* * *

Sasuke? Dengan siapa? Naruto? Tidak, itu wanita. Aku membelalakkan mataku, mencoba melihat apa yang ada di nun jauh sana. Ah, rambutnya berwarna , perempuan berambut merah? Cih, sudah pasti itu Karin, ketua klub Cheerleaders yang terkenal suka cari perhatian murid laki-laki. Dulu dia pernah mendekati Kiba, ketua klub pecinta binatang, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah karena anjingnya, Akamaru, selalu mengamuk tiap Karin mendekat. Lalu Shikamaru, sang ketua OSIS. Jangankan jadi pacarnya, diajak bertemu saja Shikamaru enggan. Jadi sekarang targetnya Sasuke, begitu? Tak ku sangka dia suka dengan lelaki tipe Sasuke.

Bosan melihat mereka, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lain. Oh ya, tadi Ino mau bilang apa ya..

"Sakura! Disini!" seru seorang makhluk berambut pirang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku segera menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tak kuduga disana juga ada Tenten dan Hinata. Aku jarang bertemu mereka karena kami beda kelas. Tapi Ino akrab dengan Hinata karena mereka tetangga.

"Hai Hinata, hai Tenten. Jarang-jarang ya kita bisa mengobrol seperti ini" kataku memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah.. I-iya Sakura-chan.." jawab Hinata malu-malu. Ia memang selalu seperti ini. Walaupun aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, setidaknya aku tahu bahwa Hinata itu pemalu. Yah tapi sikapnya cocok sih dengan parasnya. Hinata itu cantik, tapi tidak begitu tinggi, berambut hitam kebiruan panjang, kadang-kadang poni depan Hinata menutupi mata lavendernya. Polos, itulah yang bisa aku tangkap darinya saat kami pertama kali bertemu dulu.

"Tadi karena kehabisan tempat duduk. Terpaksa kami duduk bertiga disini, padahal harusnya meja ini hanya cukup untuk dua orang. Maaf ya.." kata seseorang berambut kecoklatan dikepang dua berbentuk seperti bakpao yang duduk disebelah Hinata. Nah, ini Tenten, teman SMP ku dulu. Dia orang yang periang dan suka menolong. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa Neji, sepupu Hinata, jatuh hati pada Tenten.

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa. Jangan sungkan-sungkan. Oh ya Ino, bagaimana lanjutan ceritamu tadi?" tanyaku. Tapi yang ditanya malah asyik memainkan ponselnya sambil tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri. Ada tiga kemungkinan mengenai ini. Pertama, Ino punya pacar baru. Kedua, Ino mendapat gosip baru. Atau yang ketiga, dia benar-benar sudah gila.

"Eh, apa? Yang tadi?" ucapnya ketika ia baru sadar bahwa aku sedaritadi aku menyenggol-nyenggol lengannya.

"Err tadi sampai mana? Ng.. Jadi, si Sasuke itu sakit, Sakura.." katanya pelan.

"Hah?"

"Iya dia sakit, masuk angin.."

"Haaah??"

"Karena keluarga Sasuke sedang keluar kota, terpaksa Naruto yang merawatnya. Kau tahu kan, mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, keluarga Sasuke sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai saudara. Nah jadi, naluri detektifku berkata bahwayang kau lihat kemarin itu adalah adegan ketika Sasuke melepas bajunya agar Naruto bisa mengerokinnya (emang ada ya bahasa 'mengerokin'?). Jadi kau tak usah bermuram durja begitu lah." jelas Ino sambil menyeruput jus apelnya. Aku yang barusan diberitahu cerita seperti itu hanya bisa terbengong, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi intinya, masih ada harapan untukku. Setidaknya walaupun aku tak kunjung mengungangkapkan perasaanku, Sasuke belum punya siapa-siapa. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum tergaris di bibirku.

"Hee, kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Dasar jidat lebar aneh. Oh iya, bicara soal aneh, barusan aku dapat gosip baru. Katanya tadi Karin menyatakan cinta pada Sasu-"

"Ohok-"kata-kata Ino sukses membuatku tersedak.

"Hahh, ternyata Sasuke laku juga ya.. Padahal kan keren Sai.. Tapi tak akan kubiarkan si nenek lampir itu mendekati Sai-ku!" ucap Ino melenceng jauh dari topik pembicaraan.

"Lalu Sasuke jawab apa?" tanya Tenten akhirnya setelah sekian lama menjadi penggosip pasif (?)

"Belum tahu.. Aku belum dapat berita kelanjutannya.. Eh, ada e-mail masuk!" seru Ino kegirangan. Sejurus kemudian, tiba-tiba..

"Ahahahahak!!" Ino tertawa dengan kerasnya. Membuat orang-orang di sekeliling kami menghadiahkan kami deathglare.

"Ahaha.. Gomen gomen.. Nih, baca saja sendiri.. Haa.." lanjut Ino masih diselingi dengan tawanya yang mulai terengah-engah. Aku yang penasaran langsung mengambil ponselnya.

"Beberapa waktu lalu Karin mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan membelakangi Uchiha (sok malu), saat itu Uchiha langsung pergi meninggalkan Karin tapi Karin tidak menyadarinya. Begitu Karin berbalik, kau tahu siapa yang di hadapannya setelah itu? Rock Lee si rambut helm! Lalu Lee mengira bahwa Karin menyukainya. Akibatnya sekarang mereka sedang berkejar-kejaran seperti anak TK" ucapku membaca isi e-mail dengan nada datar. Tenten dan Hinata spontan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana, lucu kan? Hoi Sakura, kalau suatu saat nanti kau bicara dengan si Sasuke, jangan melihat kebawah atau ke belakang ya, nanti nasibmu sama seperti nyonya lampir itu! Hahaha.." tawa Ino semakin meledak. Bagus, dengan ini nyaliku semakin menciut untuk mendekati pangeran es itu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong besok kan hari Valentine, kalian sudah mempersiapkan cokelat belum?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja, lagipula besok hari jadi aku dengan Neji" ucap Tenten, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Hee senangnya, wah aku iri. Haha.. Bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" tanya Ino pada Hinata. Yang ditanya malah diam saja, tapi ia mengangguk. Kepalanya tertunduk, mukanya merah padam. Hinata selalu seperti ini saat dia mendengar kata 'Naruto' sedikit saja.

"Kau lucu sekali Hinata-chan.. Lalu kau bagaimana Saku? Kau mau memberikannya pada si ayam itu?" pertanyaan Ino nyaris membuatku tersedak lagi.

"Hn.." jawabku.

"Apa itu 'hn'?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Hh.. Ya, ada di rumah" Bohong! Padahal aku belum mempersiapkannya sama sekali!

"Masa?" Ino sedikit ragu-ragu. Dia pasti tahu aku berbohong. Gawat.

"Tentu saja. Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hoho, jangan ditanya. Sudah pasti iya! Hehe.. Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar, Sai-ku~" Ino nyengir lebar. Sungguh aku ingin sekali menghindari pembicaraan ini. Aku tidak suka valentine. Sangat tidak suka. Kenapa? Yah, aku malu jika harus memberikan cokelat pada Sasuke. Padahal cuma memberikan saja kan Sakura, kenapa kau harus malu? Ya Tuhan, tolonglah hambamu ini..

* * *

"Hh.." Aku menghela napas sambil memandangi bungkusan kecil yang terduduk manis di tanganku sejak sejam yang lalu. Bungkusan yang baru aku beli di toko dekat rumah sepulang sekolah tadi. Bungkusan bening yang diikat dengan pita merah di atasnya. Dan di dalamnya terdapat beberapa cokelat.

"Berikan tidak ya..? Aaah, bagaimana ini.." Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Ku masukkan bungkusan itu ke dalam tas sekolahku lalu mematikan lampu dan menarik selimutku. Yah, mungkin dengan membawanya ke sekolah aku bisa mendapatkan keberanian. Hn, semoga saja..

* * *

"Maaf Sakura, aku dijemput Shika. Aku pulang duluan ya.." kata Temari seraya melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Dia adalah temanku dari klub karate. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku bersamanya. Hari ini tiba-tiba ada latihan mendadak, karena sebentar lagi kejuaraan dimulai. Dan itu membuatku sukses pulang malam. Ah, tapi dengan begini aku tidak perlu repot-repot memberikan 'itu' pada Sasuke. Yah, sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa sih, tapi tak apalah. Siapa tahu justru Sasuke yang akan memberiku cokelat di White Day nanti? Haha, bicara apa kau Sakura.

Aku segera membereskan barang-barang ku kemudian bergegas pulang ke rumah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Diluar sudah gelap, padahal aku harus segera sampai di rumah. Pasti Mama khawatir. Ah! Tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide.

"Lewat jalan pintas saja.." gumamku. Tapi sepertinya jalan itu sepi sekali, gelap pula. Ah, masa bodoh. Ku terobos jalan itu sampai tiba-tiba aku tersandung sesuatu sehingga aku terjatuh.

"Aduh.." ringisku kesakitan. Seketika telingaku menangkap suara langkah-langkah yang mendekat ke arahku. Dua orang? Tidak, tiga orang..

"Hei nona manis~ malam-malam dingin begini kenapa berkeliaran sendirian, ha?" kata salah satu dari mereka yang berambut oranye dan memakai beberapa piercing di mukanya. Aduh, piercing-piercingnya itu menyilaukan mata. Menjijikkan.

"Daripada kedinginan, lebih baik temani kami saja.. Hahaha" sahut orang di sebelahnya. Aku yang sudah berdiri daritadi mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Takut mereka akan melakukan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Jangan takut manis.." kata si Oranye lagi sambil mencolek daguku.

"Heh, jangan pegang-pegang ya!" seruku marah. Tapi bukannya mereka takut, mereka malah tertawa.

"Wah, galak juga kau nona, sini biar ku ajari tata krama!" kata sesorang dari mereka mencolek daguku lagi. Kurang ajar! Ini sudah keterlaluan!

Aku sudah bersiap untuk meluncurkan tinju mautku, dan..

BUAGGH

Seseorang terjatuh, tapi bukan mereka. Berandal-berandal yang sedari tadi menggangguku, langsung lari terbirit-birit. Cih, mereka cengeng rupanya. Memalukan.

"A-aduh.."

Seketika pandanganku tertuju kepada orang yang terkena tinju mautku tadi. Dia masih tertunduk ke bawah, menahan sakit di pinggangnya. Langsung saja aku menghampirinya, aku merasa sangat bersalah saat ini.

"Ma-maaf, kau tidak apa-apa? Pasti sakit ya? Aku benar-benar minta maaf" kataku cepat.

"I-iya.. aku tidak apa-apa" kata orang di hadapanku ini. Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.

"Padahal tadi aku berniat menolongmu, tapi ternyata kau hebat sekali. Rugi aku.." Ia mendongak. Aku melihat wajahnya, seketika mukaku langsung merah padam. Bagaimana tidak? Dia, yang ada didepanku sekarang, adalah Sasuke Uchiha!

"Se-sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, S-Sasuke-kun.." kataku tertunduk malu. Tapi Sasuke malah memandangku bingung, mengerutkan alisnya.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Gawat! Aku keceplosan!

"A-anu.. Kita kan dari sekolah yang sama. A-aku tahu beberapa nama kakak kelas.." kataku tergagap.

"Oh.. begitu" katanya sambil melihat seragamku yang ternyata sama dengan seragam yang dipakainya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, aduh-" kata Sasuke kesakitan saat ia mencoba berdiri.

"Ma-maafkan aku sekali lagi!" kataku serba salah.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga sembuh kok. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura.." jawabku lirih. Aku tak berani menatapnya, bisa-bisa aku pingsan disini sekarang juga!

"Hn.. Sakura, kau pulang denganku saja" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah mobilnya. Deg! Rasa-rasanya jantungku mau copot! Pulang dengan Sasuke? Di mobil hanya berdua dengannya? Ini mimpi ya? Ya, pasti ini mimpi! Aku mencubit lenganku tapi tetap saja terasa sakit.

"Mau tidak? Sudah kelewat malam lho.." lanjut Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah.." jawabku. Kenapa aku jadi mirip Hinata, eh?

Di perjalanan kita hanya diam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke sibuk menyetir. Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke mendengarnya?

"Jadi, Sakura. Kenapa kau pulang jam segini?" Tanyanya memecah keheningan.

"Aku ada latihan karate mendadak. Merepotkan" kataku meniru gaya bicara Shikamaru.

"Oh, jadi kau anggota klub karate? Pantas saja.." katanya sambil terkikik.

"Lalu Sasuke-kun sendiri, kenapa pulang jam segini? Di samping itu, kau juga melewati jalan sepi itu"

"Oh, aku dari pemakaman dekat situ. Sebenarnya aku mau kesana langsung setelah pulang sekolah agar bisa pulang tepat waktu, tapi tadi ada pengganggu di sekolah" katanya.

"Pengganggu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Hn. Kau tahu kan ketua Cheers? Karin siapa ya aku tidak tahu nama keluarganya, tidak penting"

"Oh.." jawabku sambil manggut-manggut.

"Ng, Sasuke-kun. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang kau tengok di pemakaman?" kalimat itu dengan santai meluncur dari bibirku. Bodoh! Tidak sopan!

"Ayahku" sahit Sasuke pelan.

"Ah, ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Aku kan bukan anak kecil yang sering ngambek" katanya lagi. Tak kusangka Sasuke orangnya ramah seperti ini. Dia juga tidak pelit kata, terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan apa yang di katakan teman-teman.

"Eh, sudah sampai Sakura" katanya seraya menghetikkan mobilnya tepat di depan rumahku.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak.." kataku seraya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke depan pagar rumah.

"Hati-hati ya.." kataku lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Hn.." jawabnya dengan senyum menawan yang tersungging di bibirnya. Senyum yang bisa meluluhkan hati setiap wanita yang melihatnya. Seperti hatiku sekarang.. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan cokelat yang ada di tasku.

Ah, tunggu Sasuke-kun!" seruku membuat Sasuke menengok ke arahku lagi.

"Hn?"

"Ini.." Aku memberikan bungkusan itu kepada Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"I-itu.. Sebagai tanda terima kasih.." ucapku seraya berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah yang merah padam. Akhirnya! MISSION COMPLETE! Yattaaaaaaa!! xD

* * *

Gimana nih lanjutannya? R&R super pleaaaase! D:


End file.
